


【高栾】大褂脏了可不得换吗

by PilgrimEstrella



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimEstrella/pseuds/PilgrimEstrella
Summary: 4.20午场和晚场小栾穿的不是同一件大褂，晚场《大审案》还记错词了。所以在这中间到底发生了什么呢？*PWP*后台大褂play，轻微dirty talk，叫叔叔预警*请勿上升真人





	【高栾】大褂脏了可不得换吗

高峰最喜欢栾云平穿大褂的样子。倒不是说栾云平穿别的不好看，长得好看的人哪怕套个麻袋都是别有一番风情的，还可以走上街做行为艺术，主题就是节约环保，符合栾总队长的风格。  
高峰看栾云平穿了十四年大褂，从大褂在身上空空荡荡引来清风满怀的青涩少年郎，到现在熨帖合身相貌潇洒气质温润的中年人，他从没看腻过。

所以他现在已经盯着栾云平有五分钟了。  
栾云平今天下台没马上换衣服。还有晚场，其他人下了活都赶着回宿舍休息一会儿，后台没人收拾显得有些乱。栾云平最见不得这个，大褂都顾不上脱就先收拾起后台来。  
高峰坐在他身后直勾勾地盯着，视线从毛茸茸的发顶开始，黏黏糊糊地向下滑动，后脑勺连着白净的脖颈，弯腰时肩背的弧度——这些年栾云平圆润了不少，前几年能看到支棱的蝴蝶骨，动起来像是真的会长出一对湿漉漉的翅膀。再往下是腰臀线，还有那双栾云平自认为挺性感，实际上也确实挺性感的腿。可惜这几处最好看的地方全被大褂挡了去，高峰的眼神都快把大褂烧穿，但还是瞧不见。他咂摸着嘴，这会儿又恨起大褂来。  
栾云平早感觉到又火苗在他背上窜，终于忍不住转身，刚好看见高峰上下滚动的喉结。他心下明白那人起了什么心思，径直走过去把高峰的眼镜摘下来。  
“你干什么呀？”高峰眼前突然一片模糊，伸手抓住了栾云平的手腕想把眼镜抢回来。栾云平把眼镜递到自己另一只手上往背后一藏，说：“我还想问你干嘛呢？”  
高峰答得理直气壮：“我看看你。”他台下不太有笑模样，看起来正经极了。这种表面功夫早就骗不过栾云平了，他翻了个白眼不想理这人，打算转回去继续收拾东西。高峰哪能让他走，握住手腕的手改搂住腰，直把人往自己腿上按。  
栾云平也没反抗，顺势跨坐在高峰腿上，把藏在身后的眼镜给他重新架到鼻梁上。他有点紧张，怕高峰要来真的，这还在后台呢；又有点口干舌燥，刚才高峰眼里那两把火不是白烧的，盯得他也躁得慌。  
世界一下从360P切换成蓝光，高峰连栾云平耳朵上的绒毛都看得清，但还是把眼镜摘掉放在一旁的沙发扶手上，顺便也把栾云平的眼镜也一起摘了。高峰当然是来真的，手已经掀开大褂下摆摸上人的裤腰了。  
“不，不成……”栾云平看他摘眼镜知道是逃不过了，但还抱着一丝侥幸心理，轻轻推了推高峰的肩膀，“你要真想咱回去，别在这儿。”他习惯性地舔嘴唇，没想到就被高峰凑上来叼住了舌尖。于是再多拒绝的话也没法出口，只能认命般环上高峰的脖子和他吻在一处。  
说快板的气息就是长一些，栾云平被亲得头抵在高峰肩上喘个不停，回过神发现自己水裤都已经被脱掉扔一边了。眼看今天肯定躲不过，便乖乖伸手替高峰解大褂的扣子。  
“人还说我老解你的扣儿。”高峰嘴也不闲着，“看看，这明明是你解我的。”  
“你都把我裤子脱了！”  
高峰捞住放在自己腰侧上的手，引着人往下摸：“那你脱我的。”他早硬了，栾云平红着脸撸了两下滚烫的那玩意。后台不比在家里，偷情的背德感时刻压在栾云平心上。  
“你……怎么光脱我裤子不脱我衣服啊？”  
“我今儿就想这么干你。”  
栾云平根本多余问，问了也只能臊自己。大褂不脱也不妨碍高峰的手在他身上摸来摸去，边摸还边说：“栾队长真空穿大褂，是不是等着我脱呢？”  
哈尔滨最近也不太冷，栾云平早晨起来犯了懒，光着身子把大褂一套就奔剧场，这下倒是给高峰逮着了。高峰的手来回拨弄发硬的乳头，又揉又掐，弄得栾云平直发抖。  
“要不真算了，咱回去再做……”  
“算了？”高峰凑到他耳边吹气，另一只手轻轻弹了一下他已经抬头的阴茎，“你这样回得去吗？”  
栾云平恨恨地咬了一口高峰的脖子，却被人在大腿内侧拧了一下，当即惊喘出声。  
“你要是咬出牙印，下午被人瞧见了我怎么说，嗯？”  
“……我管你。”  
高峰笑着亲了亲炸毛小兔子的脸颊，又从脸颊吻到颈侧。手还流连在人大腿内侧，从腿间摸到会阴，还轻刮了几下囊袋。  
“你……你别磨蹭了……”  
“这么急？”高峰把中指伸到栾云平嘴边，“张嘴，舔湿了。”  
栾云平嘟囔着骂了一句老流氓，还是乖乖把手指含进嘴里。高峰常年打快板，手指上还留着茧子，栾云平就拿门牙轻轻刮了刮。小兔子刚才起就被调戏得泪眼朦胧，这会儿闪着水光的大眼睛盯着高峰，柔软的舌头还把他的手指当做阴茎似的来回舔弄。高峰脑内一阵蜂鸣，下面直硬得发涨。  
高峰拍了拍栾云平的屁股，让他转过身去扶住茶几。撩起大褂用手指草草扩张了两下就按着栾云平的腰往里进，疼得他满头冷汗，哼哼唧唧说不要了。  
“你松点儿，也太紧了。夹断了你得守活寡。”老艺术家床上的荤话倒是一套一套的，栾云平又涨又疼，连回头瞪他一眼的力气都没了，只能喘着气放松后穴。  
栾云平弓着腰把头抵在茶几上，这个角度一低头就能看见高峰操他的样子，只能把头埋进自己的胳膊里。大褂垂下来的衣摆随着动作蹭到了他硬着但是得不到抚慰的阴茎，隔靴搔痒一般，倒引得他又倒吸几口凉气。  
快感像电流一样从脊柱一路往上，栾云平咬着唇，他不敢喊，晚上还演出，怕哑了嗓子被人听出来。高峰偏爱听他叫，尽根没入顶在前列腺上碾磨，阴茎上的血管跳动，栾云平直感觉后面含了根按摩棒在里面震，爽得他腰酸腿软。茶几面是光滑的玻璃，他被顶得找不到着力点一下瘫软在桌面上，乳头隔着大褂布料被蹭到，还是没忍住叫了出来。  
高峰搂着栾云平的腰不让他再滑下去，自己俯下身子叼住人耳尖用牙齿磨了磨，还笑着逗他：“平儿叫得真好听。”阴茎因为这个姿势插得更深，栾云平没来得及忍就又漏出几声呻吟。  
“高，高峰……哈啊……”栾云平喘得一句完整的话都说不出来，“不行……啊……不行了……”  
两个人做了太多次，身下这具身体高峰了如指掌，他也估摸着栾云平快到了，手探下去握住人硬到抵在小腹上的阴茎撸动两下，又拿食指堵住马眼来回磨蹭。敏感的龟头能清晰地感受到指纹的粗糙，栾云平被磨得头皮发麻，眼前一片一片的白光，就是射不出来。  
“舒不舒服，嗯？”高峰故意拿话臊他，看小兔子从脖子根一直红到耳尖。  
“呜……高峰你他妈…嗯……你他妈王八蛋……”栾云平早被操软了，夹杂着呻吟的脏话一点力度都没有，倒像是在调情。  
被骂王八蛋的高峰也不恼，只是好整以暇地停了动作，龟头顶着人的前列腺时不时蹭一下。快到高潮却生生被拽住，栾云平眼泪都被逼下来了，呜咽着求饶：“我真不行了，你动一动……”  
高峰不太满意，捏了捏他腰侧的软肉：“你该叫我什么？”  
“师叔……高峰叔叔……”栾云平也知道高峰爱听这个，他的声音带着软软的哭腔，听起来像在撒娇，“饶了我吧，让我射好不好……”  
高峰呼吸一窒，埋在栾云平后穴里的阴茎又涨大几分。这才松开了堵着他马眼的手，按着栾云平的腰狠狠操弄起来。  
高潮来临的时候栾云平咬着自己的胳膊，身子像溺水一样抽搐了几下，射出来的精液都沾在大褂上。  
后穴一下缩紧，夹得高峰差点精关失守。他顾忌着射在里面不好清理，便插了几下抽出来，也射在了栾云平的大褂上。

“这晚上可怎么穿啊……”爱岗敬业的栾队长嘴里迷迷糊糊地念叨，被干得神志不清还担在心晚上的演出没大褂穿。  
高峰把软成一滩泥——这会儿他不腻味这泥了——的小师侄揽进怀里，轻轻摸着栾云平胳膊上刚才咬出来的牙印：“没事，你不还带着一件吗，晚上穿那个。”  
栾云平闭着眼睛在高峰怀里蹭了蹭，找了个舒服的位置窝着，还不忘谴责老艺术家的下流行径：“衣冠禽兽……白日宣淫……”  
他这副样子让高峰觉得可爱得要命，高峰低头亲了亲他的发顶，想起来刚才还有个没得到问题的答案，又再问了一次：“平儿，刚才舒不舒服？”  
平儿根本也不想理他：“去你的吧。”


End file.
